The Costume Caper
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: [Jem: Updated] Modernized  The Holograms and the Misfits head to Vience to try to win a change to appear in a video. Based on: In Stitches


"Jem", related characters, places, and things had been copyrighted 1984-2007 by Hasbro Inc and Sunbrow Studios, Inc. All rights served.

"The Costume Caper"

A Modernized "Jem" Fiction

Based on: "In Stitches"

Chapter 1: Ashley

I am Ashley Light. My real last name is so long -even Jerrica Benton has a laughing or coughing fit while trying to say it. Terri Banshee—ironic, since her last name is a type of ghoul and she is scare of anything that goes bump in the night—give me the fictional last name because I am one of Starlight Girls. School is cool—even if the Misfits did not give a hoot about learning, they do not mind it--and kept their heads in the middle of the sea of nerds and jerks. Back when I was a fan of the Misfits, I kept much of what Pizzazz, Roxy and Stormer give in my locker there.

I am good with three subjects: one is writing—mostly fiction. According to the legendry writer, Marian G. Tanoan, "Fiction is just a bunch of lie string together to please people." I believe that. I been known to tell a tall tale, but I learn by lesson thanks to both Holograms—directly-- and the Misfits--indirectly. The second is art—mostly dealing with drawing pictures. Stormer liked the picture I draw of them dumping trash on the Holograms—while Roxy and Pizzazz insulted by drawing. The third is science and that why I had been smiling away the way from school. We been doing some stuff about planets—even Pluto. I cure—if I was the President of the United States—I had Pluto's planet status restored. As a surprise, a midget-size astronaut appeared. He brought his old spacesuit with him. His last mission was in 1980s back. Since him was in a good mood, he asked a question. The question, "The Russians sent the first animal into a space. Its' name was Lakita. What kind of animal was it?"

No one wanted to take a dig at it—expect for one person: me! I answered the question with two words: "A dog." The astronaut had given me his suit for the correct answer.

Chapter 2: Shana.

I am Shana Elmford, a member of the Holograms: Jem's backup group. Ashley was in a good mood today. Must be have got pass her latest science quiz. Her science teacher—in Ashley's own word is "more rotten then Pizzazz and Roxy put together."

It was around 6:00 PM, when Ashley entered my drawing studio on the second floor of the Starlight Mansion.

She stated, "Can you teach me to draw clothes and stuff?"

I replied, "Yes, if you are willing to learn. First draw a stick figure and use color marker to hang the clothes on them."

Another, Starlight Girl, Becky entered the room, "Hey, Lin-Z's show is on!"

I rushed out of the room into the TV Room. The music rumors had been flooded the city about an Italian designer holding a costume-with the winners appearing in a rock fashion video. They had been a lot of bands sing up for it—but he has not yet to pick the American band. I saw Lin-Z on the TV stated—next to her was her STAGE video monitor that allows the STAGE people to use clips and photos.

Lin-Z stated, "Vinartia Vience is holding a Rock Fashion contest. It will take place in Vience, Italy at his own fashion salon. The winner will appear in a Rock Fashion video done by his friend, Howard Sand. Bands from Japan, Africa, Australia, England, Brazil and China had been singed—but he has yet to pick his American choices yet—but rumors are flooding this music world: The Limp Lizards? The Misfits? And of course, Jem and the Holograms?"

She paused and then continued with the following, "He has come to my show to reveal his American winner."

The camera moved back a bit to show a couch next to Lin-Z. An Italian male dress in a gray suit was setting on it. Vinartia stated, "It took me a long time to discover my winner. The music science fashions are very fantastic. It could only nail it down to two bands: "The Misfits" & "Jem and the Holograms". So, I'm inviting them both to the city that

I got my last name from."

Chapter 3: Roxy

I am very angry. The name is Roxy. I am part of the Misfits along with Stormer and Pizzazz. Even since Jem and the Holograms had beaten us at the second "Battle of the Bands", I had been very annoyed by them.

Pizzazz—a.k.a "Phyllis Gabor"—was very ticked off as well as I was as she asked in very loud voice, "**How can they tie with me when we have a professional designer?" **She paused for a moment before yelling a person, "**Shana is just an amateur designer!**"

I stated, "An amateur can be rough up unlike a professional."

Stormer--a.k.a. "Mary Phillips"—stated one word: "So?"

Pizzazz stated, "Let's go it."

Stormer asked, "Can we do it after the last bit of the show?"

I did a groan. The last thing Lin-Z is annoying me. It was her singing out thoughts for the day. I turned to TV to discover that Lin-Z was back. Lin-Z stated,"One last thought before I sign off today. Shana is the only performer designer in any of the group. Can she compete with the pros working for other bands?"

Well, it was easy to find Starlight Mansion's phone number and we were able to get Shana on the phone very quick. Shana stated, "Starlight Mansion, Shana speaking…"

I stated, "Just the dummy I was looking for."

Shana growled, "Roxy, what have you call us!"

I replied, "We have the Bobby Sox as our designer."

Shana laughed, "That's great."

I stated, "Thanks. I'm just trying to say your band so money on ticket to Italy."

Shana asked, "Trying to scare me out of the contest?"

I lied, "Nope. You are nothing…."

Pizzazz added, "But a potato sack seamstress for a group of orphan girls."

Stormer stated, "You are a way out class."

Shana stated, "You guys just hit a new low. You are wasting my time!"

Chapter 4: Jerrica/Jem

I am Jerrica Benton, owner of "Starlight Music" & "Starlight Foundation". Do not tell anyone, but I have a secret: With the help of one of Synergy's illusions, I become Jem, the mysterious pink-hair lead singer of "Jem and the Hologram."

We had just put the Starlight Girls to bed. We discovered that someone gotten annoyed by a call. I know who was annoyed—Shana, one of my sisters and one of Jem's band-mates. 

As we (Kimber, Aja and me) pasted her drawing room, Shana asked herself, "Why did I let Roxy get to me?"

Roxy is a member of a nasty girl band known as "The Misfits". With Stormer and Pizzazz, they cause a lot of pranks and problems for us. They can really tick off when "Jem and the Holograms" are in the news.

Shana stated, "I'm doomed."

Aja stated, "Don't take it so hard."

Shana remarked, "Easy for you to say. You are not the one that going to be judge. I don't think I'm cut out to beat Bobby Sox."

I asked, "Who is this negative person that replaced Shana?"

Shana replied, "I'm scare."

Kimber turned her head to me. We just worked on a fished a new song that day—something that might help Shana recovered. I touched my Jem Star earrings and stated, "Its' Show Time, Synergy" to become Jem.

-SONG BREAK—

"IT ALL DEPENDS ON THE MOOD I'M IN"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

(Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in!)  
(Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in!)

I can be whoever I want to,  
Anyone at all   
I can strut, when I want to strut,  
Or hide behind a parasol!

It all depends on the mood I'm wearin'  
It all depends on the mood I'm in (mood I'm in)  
I can be beautiful, or truly outrageous,  
It all depends on the mood I'm in!  
(Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in)  
(Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in)

Off I go in search of adventure (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in),  
Anytime I chose (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in),  
I wear heels, if that's how it feels (Ooh, Ooh, mood I'm in),  
Or else I wear my blue suede shoes!

It all depends on the mood I'm wearin',  
It all depends on the mood I'm in (mood I'm in)  
I can be beautiful, or truly outrageous  
It all depends on the mood I'm in  
(Ooh, Ooh, Mood I'm in)

It all depends  
(On the mood I'm in!)

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Shana looked over her designs. Shana was back to normal—but we had known not heard the last from "The Misfits." I called Jo Anna at the Starlight Music to tell that people that Jerrica is in New York, while Jem is in Vience. The flight was decent expect for one thing--I discovered that static electric effects Synergy's illusions. We walked to the river near the airport. At that river, we discovered two gondolas operations stating one. One was dressed in a red uniform while the other was in a white T-shirt and blue jeans. Two black gondolas were near-by.

I stated, "We are friends of Countess Danielle. We will be staying with her during our stay in Vience."

The red uniform person stated, "She's been expecting you. These two gondolas will you and your follow singers to her Vience headquarters."

The white uniform person stated, "You handle the chicks, I take care of the luggage."

The red uniform stated, "_Grazie."_

Shana stated, "If you don't mind, I'm ride with the trunk."

After that, things went super-fast. The white uniform person took the design holder on hop in a vaporetti—a waterbus--driven by three familiar figures—the Misfits. We find Shana yelling, "**I'm going to RIP out their bones and stuff them into their mouths!"**

Kimber remarked, "Stop like a Misfit, Shana."

Shana stated, "You would act like a Misfit if Zipper stolen your designs from you."

Zipper is a blonde hair henchman of Eric Raymond. He usually dresses in a leather jacket, white T-shirt, and blue jeans. We headed to the Countess Vience HQ, and we got refreshed before we enter her work area.

Danielle asked, "Can you work here?"

Shana stated, "Yes, but my design were stolen."

Danielle remarked, "People can do cruel things. You will not let them stop you."

The red gondola operator entered the room with our trunk.

Kimber stated, "We got our trunk back."

Shana stated, "We can't on stage with just our shoes and jewelry."

As he made it thump on the floor, we heard a female voice stated, "Hey, it say handle with care on the top, dummy!"

Shana open up—and we saw a person in a spacesuit. The person got out of the trunk and revealed to be Ashley, one of my Starlight Girls.

Holograms and I stated in union, "ASHLEY!"

Ashley stated, "Did you like my designs?"

Shana asked, "What do you mean?"

Ashley replied, "I switch the design holders."

Shana asked, "Where is the other design holder?"

Ashley replied, "In the truck. I known you need them to make the costume."

Kimber summed things up, "They stole Ashley designs."

Ashley remarked, "I know they were good."

Chapter 5: Pizzazz

My name is Pizzazz and you forget it, you going to get enough trouble to last you a century. I was looking over some young girl's drawing that Zipper stole from the Hologram while standing in the middle of Eric's Vience Villa.

I stated, "You got to pull my leg, Eric. You pay Zipper for this. You got ripped off."

Roxy added to Eric's chief by stating, "You say we had Bobby Sox. But no, Bobby Sox had a toothache and we have no costume."

A few female Italian tailors near-by laughed at us. Eric stated to them, "_Silenzio_!"—then he turned to us and stated, "I'm working on it. Say out of it!"

Stormer stated, "We need some shoes. I think mine's water-logged from helping Eric."

Roxy stated, "There is a shoe store plan to far from where the Grams are staying."

Pizzazz stated, "Sounds like a plan!"

Chapter 6: Shana

I was done with the costume. I checked the trunk. The jewelry inside was fine, but the shoes were ruined. Therefore, Ashley and I checked out the shoe store, while Jem, Kimber and Aja watched a glass blower thought a window.

Inside, we got talking to one of the clerk on duty. He was very helpful. In fact, Jem, Kimber, Aja and I have the same size shoe. It is a very easy for us to collect good shoes for us.

Ashley stated, "You can have anytime of shoes you want. Shoes to run in"

The clerk added, "Shoes to dance in

Pizzazz's familiar voice added, "And shoes to walk over all you!"

-SONG BREAK-

"Designing Woman"

THE MISFITS

Other girls play helpless and coy  
Moonin' over this or that boy  
Other girls feel hopeless and trapped  
But me, I've learned to adapt

I'm a designing woman  
(I've got what it takes)  
I'm a designing woman  
(I make my own breaks)  
I'm a designing woman  
(Designing woman)  
And I've got designs on you

I know girls who sit home all day  
Watching their lives just fritter away  
Clipping coupons, flippin' the dial   
But me, girl, that ain't my style

I'm a designing woman  
(I've got what it takes)  
I'm a designing woman  
(I make my own breaks)  
I'm a designing woman  
(Designing woman)  
And I've got designs on you

I've got what it takes  
To make my plans come true  
And baby, baby,  
Have I got plans for you!

I'm a designing woman  
(I've got what it takes)  
I'm a designing woman  
(I make my own breaks)  
I'm a designing woman  
(Designing woman)  
And I've got designs on you   
I'm a designing woman

-SONG BREAK OVER-

Pizzazz and her fellow members of her music gang left after taking a baker dozen of shoes.

Chapter 7: Stormer

I was in the couch one of some stupid Italian villa that Eric owned. Mostly like it was going to his retiring place one he stole enough money from Starlight Music—to bad that Cotton Candy and her Sugar-O-Grams had ruin that! Good thing he stole owns that, we are in rock fashion contest here in Venice.

Zipper crawled in though the window with a bag. By the look of the time, the sun is going to set soon. He revealed a blue duffel bag that matched his coat he was wearing. He pulls out a bag: three uniform of clothing—in pastels colors of rival of our band: "The Holograms"

Eric had the grinned the size of the Leaning Tower of Pizza.

I remarked, "Shana's going to kill you for this!"

By other band-mates, Pizzazz and Roxy walked in. Sorry, being a Misfits means I do not really give a hoot about manners—and neither do Pizzazz or Roxy.

Pizzazz asked, "Stormer, who's going to kill Eric?"

I replied, "Shana. Zipper stole her costumes for the fashion show."

Roxy laughed and then stated, "If any of the Holograms act like a Misfit—it's going be Kimber. But if I was angry Sheena, I would steal back my own design!"

I laughed myself—being as stupid as a cartoon villain is. Wait a minute—time to time, Pizzazz or Roxy called my mind--"a cartoon villain". Could a do a plot that just crazy enough to work like Megatron's or Cobra Commander's

I stated, "Hey! I got a brainstorm idea of evil idea!"

Pizzazz laughed, "What did your cartoon villain mind come up with?"

I stated, "Have two of the Italian fashion fruitcakes to make copy of the original one. After copies are completed, send one of the lame brains to dye the original in Pizzazz's favorite color 'black'. Eric put the clones back into Zipper's bag. I know that a rich pal of the Holograms lives about 4 hours away. The show is in about 6 hours. About 3 ½ hours, send four of your friends for a short walk—and stated a lie that you need five tailors. I think Jem is a master of disguise—and she used what disguises her real identity will use it disguises herself as a female tailor. After world, take to Zipper as if he failed you before—stealing those stupid Starlight Girl-like drawings we got from him—he offer you the outfit. Knowing Jem's luck, she is going to be the person we handle the outfits to you. She will mostly attempt to take the regular stars. Roxy, you will tell Jem's fake person to take the server stairs. We chase them to near-by bridge. Mostly Jem and her pals will take one of the gondolas that litter this place—and escape by lad. We grab the clothes and drestory them. Zipper will be near-by on the speedboat. Upset, Jem and her group will head to the contest to pull out!"

Roxy states, "What if they don't give up?"

Pizzazz replied, "Jem NEVER gives up when WE around. We going to WEAR the dye black version. Sheena will not enough time or materials to make news one! Either way, we win!"

I think I just learn my reason for being a Misfit. My cartoon mind is the reason I am a Misfit.

Chapter 8: Jerrica/Jem

Shana got back from the shoe store with a few shoes—and told us about Pizzazz's indent—even telling us about their song, "Designing Woman". That is one of their better songs—but still not "Top 50" material in my not so humble opinion. Shana was worried as we walked to Shana was keeping the costume.

I stated, "The Misfits are always hostile to us."

Shana replied, "Just checking the costume, I just have this terrible feeling!"

When the door opened, we saw empty clothing rank and open skylight.

Shana yelled, **"We know who stole them and we know where they are staying. I'm going to get my costume back!"**

Shana's first step was to get a gondola to get us to the location. That was perfect, because one was right outside of Countess Danielle's Vience HQ. We got to the Eric's villa, and look for a why in. There was not a back door--and the window was too high up. I saw a group of female Italian walking towards the start—and we over heard Eric stated, "I ordered five seamstresses." He paused and asked, "Where is she?"

We ducked back as I touched my Jem Star earrings, "Synergy, I need to look like an Italian seamstresses."

Synergy's voice stated, "What ever you wish, Jem."

I walked up to the door, knock on it—and it was opened up by Roxy. Inside, I heard Zipper talking to Eric and the Misfits as set down on the couch next to people working on clothing. They were holding Shana's stolen clothing. Roxy dropped the stolen costume right into my lap.

Roxy stated, "Take this and dye this black!"

Pizzazz added, "Cool."

I walked to the stairs, but paused when Roxy stated and point another stage case "Hey, dumbbell, take the servant stairs."

I walked in the staircase, and stated, "Back to Jem now, Synergy". When I appeared on the balcony above the front door, Eric stated, "**YOU!**"

Things happen so fast. The Misfits chased us to a near-by bridge, and we have a tag-o-rope war with them with the clothing being the tag-of-rope. Shana was helping me to prevent Pizzazz from stealing what I was holding. Kimber and Aja were doing the same with Stormer and Roxy. We failed as they fall into Zipper's vaporetti appeared again—catching Stormer and Pizzazz.

Kimber yelled in her usually sarcasm rough, "**Nice work, Misfits. Now, nobody has costumes!"**

Roxy yelled back, "**Don't be to sure, Gram-O-Nuts!"**

As the boat disappeared from view, Aja stated, "We come so far."

Shana stated, "I'm not going to throw in the towel just yet!"

I added, "May be you don't have to."

Kimber asked, "Did you leave your brain back in the United States, Jemica?"

Jemica is Kimber's insult when she is either weird out by some event or angry with someone. This could be count as one or the other.

I answered, "Synergy has Shana's designs in her database. Let's jam!"

We got to the near river to get a vaporetti but only the gondolas were there. A damaged gondola appeared. A fat man with a mustache stated, "Looking for a ride. If you got the money, Tito can get you here—fast. They don't call me "The Fast Rower in Vience" for nothing you know."

I asked, "Have anyone brought money?"

My band-mates stated "No" or a similar word that means "no".

Tito stated, "No money. No ride."

Kimber stated, "We are in the Rock Video Fashion Contest. We can get the money at Vinartia Vience's salon."

Tito replied, "I'm a business man!"

Kimber stated, "Please."

Aja stated, "We can't waste time with him."

I stated, "We come so far!"—and I got an idea. While Kimber was working "In All Depends on the Mood In", Shana, Aja and I finally got the "Time is Running Out".

--SONG BREAK"

"TIME IS RUNNING OUT"

JEM AND THE HOLOGRAMS

Whoo, Whoo! Whoo, Whoo!  
Time, time, time, time!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it   
How much we'll have to show for it  
We can't give up!  
There's too much at stake  
Come on, baby!  
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

So just keep thinkin' if we make it  
How much we'll have to show for it  
We'll never stop  
Til we reach the top  
Come on, baby,   
Let's go for it!

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)

Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Time)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out (Whoo, Whoo!)  
Time is runnin' out

-SONG BREAK OVER-

The Intentions dropped many of their coins of their money system—and few roses. Tito picked up the money. Tito stated, "You have touched my heart, ladies. The tip's on me."

Tito rolled as if a ghost was after him—and we ended up at Vinartia's salon. We thank him—as we rushed in.

Vinartia stated, "Your friends told me you would be coming. You go on last. Clean up and get dress."

After he left, we saw the Misfits walking in black-version of Shana's designs.

Shana stated, "Those were my designs!"

I stated, "You can design something else. I know you can."

Shana remarked, "We don't have materials or time left."

I had the face the size of the Leaning Tower of Pizza on me as a stated, "But we do have Synergy." Shana took out a small note pad, and started drawing as we. Kimber talked to one of Vinartia's workers, revealing that Misfits are the second-to-last group. We able to get Synergy to cover everyone with the new drawings, we then took a place by the curtains to wait…..as the Misfits took the stage.

Vinartia stated, "Now view the energy and the style of the rough-housing Misfits. Everything they wearing made to stand up to their athletic style."

Pizzazz growled, 'Athletic. My big toe—we are aggressive."

Just then, it happened. Another static attack that removed all the holograms Synergy made—including the Jem one.

Kimber asked, "What happen?"

I replied, "Static problems."

As we move closer to the side of the shape, we heard Vinartia stated, "And now for Jem and the Holograms", and the curtain. If we did not mood, the people would have know Jerrica Benton is Jem. Just then Synergy stated, "Well, it's seems that satellite static is the Sputnik. The Russians have changed its path. I'm restoring the holograms."

We appeared back in the outfits that Shana quickly designed—and I was back in my Jem illusion. I asked, "What's the word?"

Aja, Shana, Kimber and I stated in the unison, "Go for it!"

Vinartia stated, "These outrageously performers dance to the secret music of adventure and wears the clothing that is like a magician's illusion."

Kimber giggled at Vinartia's line.

Vinartia commanded, "Time is time for the judging to being."

We stand near-by the Misfits. Roxy was in the nearest of me, and she told me, "You don't have a chance."

Shana replied, "This was my chance—and I took it!"

Now, a few moments had past—and the judges give Vinartia their picks for the winners. Vinartia stated, "I going to announce the winners: In third place, Giri from Japan." A group of girls dressed like a cross between a geishas and rock stars clapped happy. "The second place winners are: 'The Misfits' from America."

We turn to our rivals, who had started to act as if they win first place. "Eat worm, Shana! We are the winners from America!"

Vinartia replied, "And the first place winners are: 'Jem and the Holograms.'

Kimber stated, "Good going, Shana!"

Pizzazz remarked, "Ugh. I'm going to get a headache—if we get any more bad news."

Vinartia stated, "I had just learned that Shana is getting two design credits on my rock fashion video—one for the Holograms and one for the Misfits."

Pizzazz stated, "She can't have all the credit. I was my idea to dye them black."

Vinartia stated, "If those costumes appear in the video, Shana will get credit."

As the Vinartia's worker were turning off the cameras and the other groups left, and Countess Danielle confronted "Howard Sands got a ticket for Ashley to return to California with you. She recognized the Misfits' costume as Shana's design."

Shana stated, "Thanks for the help."

Ashley replied, "You are welcome."

THE END


End file.
